


Answer to a Question You Didn't Know You'd Asked

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: L-Word
Genre: F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Answer to a Question You Didn't Know You'd Asked

Later, much later, when Jenny really let herself think about it, she wasn't sure why she'd asked.

She was standing a few blocks from the Planet, a book and her cell phone in one hand, a bag of groceries in the other. It had been a long week. She ran into Shane, and the first thing that came to mind didn't make sense. She said it anyway.

"I don't know why… but I want to kiss you right now."

Shane smiled, and didn't ask. "Do it," she said.

Jenny tipped her head up, and moved forward, but before she could finish Shane was completing the movement, bending to meet her. She reached down as if to hold Jenny's hands, but they were full, so Shane wrapped her fingers instead around Jenny's slim wrists. She pulled on Jenny's bottom lip with her teeth, and then she used her tongue, but it wasn't forceful. Shane kissed like the symphony Jenny had been longing to hear, the book that she wasn't yet mature enough to write, a kiss that was electric from her hips to her wrists and down again to her toes.

She wasn't sure why she'd asked, but Jenny was glad she had.

Shane kissed like safety.


End file.
